


Fictober

by Rubi19



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, little bits of angst?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi19/pseuds/Rubi19
Summary: Colección de drabbles por Fictober





	1. Día 1. Luz de Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo KaiSoo, nunca he leído nada de ellos en español (me doy vergüenza en serio) y es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo aquí. Hace años escribía fanfics de Super Junior, ahora KaiSoo es la pareja que me tiene loca, así que veamos que sale. Son escritos pequeños, les dejo la imagen que vi para este Fictober. Espero no esté tan feo esto, mil disculpa si les sangran sus hermosos ojitos al leer.

**L**uz de **L**una  
  
Desde la distancia solo podía ver su perfil, su cara iluminada por la luz de una luna resplandeciente y las sombras que se dibujaban sobre sus mejillas cuando movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, ese movimiento constante que solo podía significar que una vez más sus pensamientos lo consumían.

Era inevitable verlo así, cada cierto tiempo volvía a ese mundo de tinieblas que apagaba poco a poco el cúmulo de estrellas dentro de sus ojos para dar paso a la mirada de una persona que trataba con toda su fuerza de no perderse en los resquicios de su mente.

Lo odiaba. Cómo odiaba esa imagen frente a él. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer algo por la persona a quien decidió entregar su corazón. Esa persona que se había convertido en su universo, esa que le hablaba de como algún día atraparía una estrella.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos, con la tranquilidad de un ladrón a punto de obtener el tesoro más valioso. Alzó su mano para ponerla en sobre su hombro, vigilando sus movimientos para hacer notar su presencia y no amedrentarlo. Y a pesar de sus cuidados, aquel ser dio un salto al sentir la calidez de una mano sobre su cuerpo.

—No te escuché. ¿Por qué te has levantado? — preguntó respirando hondo, seguramente para calmar esas voces dentro de su cabeza.

—Desperté y no estabas. Creí que te encontraría aquí y así fue.

—Es mi lugar favorito de la casa, por este ventanal puedo ver la luna y las estrellas. Por aquí te vi por primera vez — dijo bajando la voz como si de un secreto se tratase.

—Yo también te vi por primera vez aquí, estabas en esa posición, con esa mirada en tus ojos — dijo abrazándolo por detrás - no recuerdo ya cuántas veces fue que te vi aquí mismo, de esta manera — su voz se convertía en un susurro mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro del más pequeño —. Do Kyungsoo con sus pensamientos encerrados dentro de esa linda cabecita. Do Kyungsoo con unos ojos hermosos. Do Kyungsoo que logró hacerme bajar para luego enamorarme.

Escuchó como Kyungsoo rió por lo bajo entrelazando sus dedos, y así supo que esa noche una batalla más fue ganada. Muy seguro estaba de que no sería la última, después de todo Do Kyungsoo era un ser un poco más complejo que el resto y por mucho que odiara verlo así, esa parte de su personalidad lo atraía de forma que por más que trataba nunca podía encontrar una explicación. Tal vez era su naturaleza protectora, tal vez que Kyungsoo era el ser humano con los ojos más hermosos que había visto o tal vez que eso que llamaban química funcionaba con ellos.

—Desde esa primera vez que te vi — cómo amaba escuchar esa voz melódica — con tus alas que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Fue solo un vistazo y lograste que mi corazón latiera otra vez. Y para siempre Jongin.


	2. Día 2. Entre Mantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto me salió bien feo pero lo que quería era ya terminarlo.

Fines de semana, dos días perfectos para dormir hasta tarde, cocinar platillos deliciosos, hornear algunas galletas, leer un buen libro o ver la nueva temporada de alguna serie. Y los fines de semana también resultaban perfectos para hacer la actividad más odiada por Kyungsoo: lavar la ropa.

Cada semana se preguntaba si era necesario asistir al trabajo con ropa limpia, ¿no podía simplemente comprar algo nuevo? Y la respuesta llegaba al consultar el saldo de su cuenta bancaria desde su celular; comprar ropa nueva cada semana no era un lujo que podía darse. Ni él ni su novio.

Así que ahí se encontraba un sábado a medio día, frente a la lavadora esperando que la última tanda de ropa -o más bien las mantas de la cama, terminaran el ciclo de _lavado profundo. _

Ahora que lo pensaba sí existía una actividad que odiaba más que lavar simple ropa como pantalones o camisas. Las mantas eran la muerte: demasiado grandes y pesadas; ocupaban un excesivo espacio en su patio para poder secarse al sol y volver a doblarlas era un dolor de cabeza. En definitiva, haría que Jongin se encargara de ponerlas en su lugar una vez estuvieran secas.

Después de 5 eternos minutos en los cuales solo podía balancear su cuerpo de un pie a otro el pitido de la maquina anunció que al fin la tortura terminaba. Sacó las mantas, las metió en el cesto para llevarlas al tendedero donde sabía que podrían secarse más rápido por el sol al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba por el paradero de su novio.

Hacía apenas una media hora que lo había visto asaltando el refrigerador, el botín era un cartón de leche achocolatada que sospechosamente había llegado a la canasta de las compras. Algunas veces Jongin podía llegar a ser un niño, de verdad.

A esa hora de la tarde, el sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que lo obligaba a mantener los ojos entrecerrados y era peor subir la vista para poder acomodar las mantas color azul cielo, era un color bonito, pero demasiado brillante con esa luz natural. Tan ensimismado se encontraba en esa aburrida tarea sabatina hasta que el fuerte silbido de una corneta de juguete del otro lado de la manta le causó tal susto que dio un salto en el aire maldiciendo por todo lo alto.

—¡Jongin! Eres un idiota —gritó llevándose la mano al pecho para calmar su pobre corazón asustado —. Te juro por todos los infiernos que una más de tus estúpidas bromas y destruiré toda tu colección de figuras de Avengers.

Tan rápido como aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, Jongin movió la manta que los separaba, una expresión de incredulidad y horror se dibujaba en su cara. —No te atreverías.

Kyungsoo sonrió maliciosamente. —Haz una de tus bromas y verás como encuentras brazos, piernas y cabezas por toda la casa.

—¡Eres horrible hyung! — dijo Jongin con un increíble puchero.  
Kyungsoo recogió el cesto, lanzándoselo a Jongin que apenas reaccionó para poder atraparlo sin dejar caer el contenido.

—Esto te costará. Encárgate del resto de esas mantas y después serás tú quien prepare la comida mientras yo veo televisión.

—Pero sabes que no se me da bien cocinar — el puchero de Jongin era aún más pronunciado.  
—Eso debiste pensar antes de sacarme tremendo susto, tonto.

Kyungsoo se alejó viendo a Jongin regañado poniéndose a terminar aquella molesta tarea y quejándose de que él tenía que hacer todo. Kyungsoo soltó una carcajada, tal vez le sacaría un brazo al Capitán América solo para divertirse un poco.


	3. Día 3. Enemigos.

Rechazado.

Esa palabra con enormes letras rojas que contrastaban en el papel blanco de su propuesta para el club de cocina parecía burlarse de él. Incluso podía escuchar la desagradable risa del presidente de la sociedad de alumnos mientras ponía tinta al sello y lo golpeaba con fuerza en el papel.

—Kyungsoo, necesitas calmarte — Kyungsoo volteó a su derecha para ver a un preocupado Chanyeol. —Si quieres puedes ir a hablar civilizadamente con él, pero por amor de dios, no lo insultes ni intentes golpearlo como la vez pasada. No puedes permitirte una expulsión de dos días — terminó en tono de súplica.

—¡Sabes bien que lo hace a propósito Chanyeol! — podía sentir la furia correr por sus venas al pensar en el jodido presidente — Siempre es igual cuando pido algo a la sociedad de alumnos. Está abusando de su poder para negarme todo. Es un hijo de la gran…

—Ya está bien —interrumpió Chanyeol —, yo te acompaño y vemos como podemos arreglar esta situación. No hay razones para negar la propuesta solo a nuestro club, todos los demás ya han sido aprobados.

—Ni te molestes, esto lo arreglo por mi cuenta — fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de salir a toda prisa del salón y dirigirse a donde sabía se encontraba el inútil presidente. 

No le importaban los gritos desesperados de Chanyeol pidiéndole que esperara, ni que los alumnos al ver la expresión de su cara se movieran al otro lado del pasillo; lo único que quería era darle un buen puñetazo al presidente y si lograba aflojarle sus perfectos dientes sería una buena venganza.  
Después de bajar dos tramos de escaleras apuró el paso, empujando a uno de los estudiantes que salían del salón de reunión de la sociedad de alumnos logró ver a presidente con esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona que siempre tenía cuando Kyungsoo estaba frente a él.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has rechazado la propuesta del club de cocina? — dijo tratando de contener su rabia.  
Jongin lo miró de arriba abajo. — No es una propuesta que sea conveniente para el club.

—¡EXPLICAME CÓMO! — gritó — Entregamos el formato que se pidió, hicimos el análisis de costos y beneficios, cada miembro del club tiene asignadas sus tareas y tenemos maestros que respaldaron las ideas. Entonces dime ¿cómo demonios es que no es conveniente?

—Muy simple mi querido Kyungsoo — dijo con una tranquilidad que le ponía los pelos de punta a Kyungsoo. —Te pusieron a ti como jefe del club y no creo que eso sea conveniente. 

—Eres un imbécil Kim Jongin — podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar con las ganas que tenía de darle el golpe que le sacara los ojos de sus cuencas —. Estás obstaculizando las actividades de un club solo porque me odias y todo por un estúpido juego en un festival hace 1 año. ¡No me jodas! Deja de ser un maldito niño y crece de una puta vez.

—No fue solo un juego Kyungsoo — dijo tomando su mochila y echándosela al hombro. — Yo me tomo muy en serio todo lo que pase contigo y ese día cuando decidiste ir al stand de besos de Chanyeol y no al mío juré que no descansaría hasta que no vinieras a mí pidiendo mis besos. — Kyungsoo se quedó con la boca abierta tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. —Y no es odio, somo enemigos, sí — dijo acercándose a él —. Pero eso será hasta que consiga que te enamores completamente de mí. 

Kyungsoo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar esas palabras. Kim Jongin de verdad era un idiota.

Nota:  
Soy fail jajajajajajajaja


	4. Día 4. Noche de Fiesta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya me atrasé un día, pero que se le va a hacer. espero mañana poder escribir 2.

Era casi la 1 de la mañana, las luces cambiaban de color creando interesantes diseños en el techo y las paredes, la música sonaba con fuerza y las personas bailaban cada vez más cerca, rozando cada parte de sus cuerpos con movimientos sensuales.

Kyungsoo sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza, adrenalina corriendo por todo su sistema, el alcohol que había bebido haciendo efecto, dándole esa sensación de que todo era fantástico en ese momento. Hacía años que no salía a divertirse a uno de esos lugares, los bares y las discotecas era parte de su vida cada fin de semana cuando era estudiante universitario, pero luego de graduarse y conseguir un trabajo más estable, prefería pasar fines de semana tranquilos, relajándose en casa o yendo a alguna cafetería o restaurante.

A sus casi 30 años entendía que podía pasarla bien de maneras diferentes y salir a bailar ya no era tan necesario como en sus años de juventud. No que tener 29 lo hiciera un anciano, pero definitivamente sus prioridades habían cambiado.

Y ese día sus amigos lograron convencerlo de volver a esos años de juventud desenfrenada, tomarse unas cervezas y unos cuantos shots, hacer esos pasos de baile en los que no importaba la poca coordinación entre sus brazos y piernas, lo importante en ese momento era pasarla bien, ser feliz y reír hasta que doliera el estómago.

Media hora más tarde, la multitud disminuía, meseros pasaban entre las mesas con tickets de cuantas que seguramente alcanzarían los 4 dígitos. Faltaba poco para que encendieran las luces del lugar y los que aún seguían en la pista seguramente pararían en seco cuando la música cambiara a un ritmo totalmente diferente.

Kyungsoo sacaba algunos billetes de su cartera, su cuenta no era exorbitante pero no podía dejar que Chanyeol pagara todo, aunque su amigo insistiera en que la cuenta iba por su parte. Al ver lo que Kyungsoo intentaba hacer, Chanyeol cruzó los brazos en clara señal de que no aceptaría el dinero, pero Kyungsoo tan testarudo como siempre puso los billetes sobre la mesa negándose tomar el dinero de regreso.

Chanyeol sonrió, esa increíble gran sonrisa tan suya, Kyungsoo rió por lo bajo viendo a su amigo feliz por algo tan simple, así era Chanyeol, un virus de alegría.  
El mesero tomó el dinero pidiéndoles que esperaran un poco mientras traía el cambio, Kyungsoo agarró la botella de cerveza, aún le quedaba más de la mitad y sabia que podía terminarla antes de irse. Volteó hacía la pista de baile, quería ver por última vez el lugar, después de esta noche era muy probable que no volviera hasta dentro de algunos meses.

La música era uno de esos ritmos latinos que invitaban a bailar sin importar el espacio personal del otro, chicas jugaban entre ellas, algunas parejas perdían toda inhibición besándose como si fueran a hacerlo por última vez y vio a un hombre, alto, con brillante cabello platinado y piel dorada y movimientos de baile con un ritmo que no era para nada acorde a la música.

Kyungsoo no sabía si reír o sentir pena, ese sujeto era bastante atractivo y daba un aura de saber lo que hacía en medio de la pista. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran tan erráticos y con tan poca coordinación que por un momento Kyungsoo imaginó una de sus extremidades saliéndose de su cuerpo.

Era entretenido verlo, sin importarle que tan mal o bien lo hacía se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo y por alguna razón que Kyungsoo no entendía era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima. Luego de un rato de no apartar la mirada, el hombre volteó hacia donde Kyungsoo se encontraba regalándole una brillante sonrisa que bien podría rivalizar con la de Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo le sonrió también, el tipo era encantador y Kyungsoo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de contemplar a un hombre con tan buenas proporciones corporales y una cara tan atractiva como aquella. 

De pronto todas las luces se encendieron, la música paró abruptamente y se escuchó un quejido colectivo. Claramente nadie quería que la noche terminara y Kyungsoo solo se encogió de hombros antes de voltear con Chanyeol para ver si su amigo tenía todo listo para irse.

Era una lástima haber encontrado a ese cautivador hombre al final de la noche, si se hubieran visto más temprano tal vez podía haber bailado sin coordinación alguna durante un buen rato. Chanyeol y él comenzaron a caminar a la salida cuando sintió que una mano sujetando su codo; desconcertado por ese gesto Kyungsoo giró su cabeza para encontrase con la brillante sonrisa del atractivo desconocido.

—Me llamo Kim Jongin —dijo con toda calma — búscame aquí el próximo sábado.

Bueno, al parecer Kyungsoo vendría al mismo lugar por dos fines de semana seguidos.


End file.
